


Do you need help?

by sanashine



Series: Your touch is like velvet [1]
Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Friends With Benefits, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanashine/pseuds/sanashine
Summary: In which Hyojin gives Jeonghwa an hand.------« You did well, but next time call me if you want something better, » Hyojin said with her usual tone of voice, then she winked at me and left the bathroom closing the door behind her. I watched the entire scene with my mouth half-opened, still trying to realize what happened.





	Do you need help?

I was in the bathtub and I was touching myself. It was the first time that I was alone at home since I didn’t know how much time, I was seriously becoming crazy because for some reason I was always horny. To be able to finally satisfy myself was a blessing. I’d passed days suppressing everything, leaving the others suddenly when the feeling was becoming too strong, and taking refuge in my room until I found again some peace. That was why I was rubbing incessantly my clit while touching my left nipple with the other hand. My head was resting on the edge of the bathtub, my eyes were closed, and the pleasure was exploding in me: I could barely contain my groans. It didn’t take too long to reach the climax. A long scream escaped my throat when the orgasm arrived.  
I kept gently touching myself until the pleasure left completely my body. I felt very satisfied and relaxed. But good thing couldn’t last forever, right? When I finally opened my eyes again what I’d found almost killed me. Hyojin was standing near the door, her arms were crossed, and she was watching me. I was naked, my hand was still between my legs and Hyojin was watching me.  
Panic pervaded me, how was I going to explain _that_? I couldn’t find the courage to say something or to move, I was petrified.  
« You did well, but next time call me if you want something better, » Hyojin said with her usual tone of voice, then she winked at me and left the bathroom closing the door behind her. I watched the entire scene with my mouth half-opened, still trying to realize what happened.  
I didn’t know how much time passed, I just stayed there looking at the door thinking about how I was going to deal with the situation. This was not going to end _well_ , I knew it.  
  
  
Ten days had passed since _that_ thing and Hyojin seemed to act normal when we were around each other, no jokes or strange looks, absolutely _nothing_. I didn’t expect her to ignore everything like she was doing but, anyway, I tried to not remain alone with Hyojin in our dorm. Every time that one of the other girls was going out I followed them without giving an explanation and they didn’t ask anything, they were used to me following them here and there.  
Hyojin’s words couldn’t left my mind, not even for a second.  
_“Call me if you want something better”, it’s ridiculous._  
I’ve never thought of me with a girl, even if sometimes I’d found myself watching other girls unconsciously and feeling _something_. However, what Hyojin said hit me like a truck. I just wanted to kiss her, touch her and… God, I was a mess. I was feeling the need to try how it could be and if that girl was Hyojin well, it would be even better to do it.  
That morning I was taking a shower after my morning run, I’d always been an athletic person. The only people at home were Solji, Hyojin and me. We had a day of rest after a long time and Hani and Hyelin decided to have a full-shopping day or better: Hyelin wanted to go shopping, Hani just needed to buy some manga that she wanted to read.  
When I finished my shower and headed into the kitchen, the house was strangely silent: when Solji was in the dorm, it was never quiet. I took my phone and rested near the kitchen counter, scrolling through my Instagram homepage. I was so focused on what I was doing that I didn’t notice when Hyojin entered in the room. When I looked up from the phone I saw her sitting at the table reading something on her phone. It took me a moment to realize that I had still my bathrobe on. The blonde girl had her hair tied up in a ponytail and was wearing only an oversize hoodie.  
« Where is Solji? » I asked without giving Hyojin too much attention, pretending that I wasn’t kind of dying inside. Now that we were alone our _meeting_ happened days ago seemed to be even more alive in my mind, especially the part where she said to me to “call her”.  
« Oh, Hani called her, she has found some Chopper’s action-figures and Solji couldn’t resist! » Hyojin answered looking at me, no emotion could be read on her face. It felt strange, I couldn’t understand what game she was playing with me, but her eyes were looking exactly into mine and a shiver ran through all my body. « So… It’s only you and me all day, » She continued smiling and I froze, her tone was different from before.  
Then Hyojin stood up heading towards me and stopped in front of the sink right next to me. I could feel that my breath was becoming heavier just because she was near me. I was afraid to raise my gaze, but I did it and I found the beautiful blonde girl looking at me. I’d always loved the shape of Hyojin’s eyes, it was different from others. As nothing she interrupted our exchange and, in that moment, something in me clicked. I didn’t know where I’ve found the courage, but I took her face between my hands and kissed her. Maybe Hyojin was expecting it because her hands suddenly reached my hips.  
The kiss was gentle, our lips were slowly discovering each other and it was awesome. It was different from how I’ve imagined it: in my head it was going to be rushed and impatient but it wasn’t, Hyojin was moving her hands on my hips gently and without pushing for something more immediately. Maybe I was the one who wanted to reach the next step as soon as possible. I interrupted our kiss to look at her, her lips were slightly red and parted; I couldn’t help but smile.  
« So… Do you need help, huh? » The blonde asked laughing and I giggled. Hyojin was always Hyojin after all.  
« Maybe, » I answered smiling and I kissed her again. Probably I wasn’t doing this just because I wanted to have sex with her, I could feel that it was different from an occasional thing just for convenience.  
However, just kissing her was making me feel a familiar sensation between my legs and that’s why I suddenly made our kiss deeper. Our tongues met and, seriously, it was the best sensation I’ve ever had. While we were kissing, Hyojin’s hands started to move gently and went to open my bathrobe. I could feel my cheeks becoming slightly red, knowing that I was pretty much naked in front of her. Her hands went up, reaching my shoulders, and then she blocked them. Hyojin interrupted our kiss, my hands still on her face from when we started.  
« Are you sure? » The blonde asked kindly and I just nodded, I wasn’t capable of talk in that moment but she was sweet. I was happily surprised by this.  
After my permission, Hyojin let slide the bathrobe from my shoulder. I was completely naked in front of her and I was a little bit embarrassed to be honest, but Hyojin smiled at me and everything seemed fine. I kissed her again, putting all the need that I was feeling in the kiss, while Hyojin was moving her hands all over my body, touching every single part of skin that she could. Slowly the blonde pushed me towards the table and made me sit on it, positioning herself between my legs. We kept kissing, out tongues met each other now and then. Hyojin was a good kisser, I had to admit it.  
When Hyojin hands finally reached my breast, I couldn’t help but moan. Her touch was gentle, as she was still exploring, but it was already giving me chills. Hyojin started kissing my neck while she kept touching my breast with her left hand. The other hand has begun to go down, she caressed gently my stomach and then continued to go finally reaching her target. My breath was becoming heavier, anticipating what was going to happen. After a final kiss, Hyojin left my mouth and started to kiss my neck while her hand reached my center and, without waiting too much, the blonde started to touch my clit rubbing it slowly. I almost screamed feeling her touch, Hyojin knew exactly how to make someone gone crazy. Her movements were accurate, always pressing the right spot. I had chills all over my body, but this was nothing, the older girl had just begun.  
Hyojin started to go down with her kisses, leaving my neck and attacking my breast without stopping her movements on my clit. I was already exploding because of the pleasure. She took one of my nipple between her lips and started sucking, the air was full of my moans.  
I could feel how much wet I was because of what Hyojin was doing to me, it felt like heaven.  
When Hyojin left my nipple I released a frustrated groan, already missing the pleasure that her mouth was giving me. She kept going down with her kisses, leaving some of them on my stomach, before going lower. For a moment, she stopped every movements, her hand left my pulsing spot and went on my tight, the other one did the same. I lowered my gaze and the scene that I found almost made me come without needing anything else.  
Hyojin’s head was between my legs, her face was pretty close to my entrance and I could feel her breath. Her hands on my tights, maintaining my legs open. She looked up at me for a moment, our gazes met, then she lowered her head again and I thought that I was in heaven.  
The blonde girl moved closer and passed her tongue all over my vagina, stopping on my clit. She started sucking and licking it. Her movements were faster than before, I couldn’t find a moment of peace. I could barely breath between all the moans and groans that were leaving my lips.  
Without any warning I felt two fingers come in my entrance, Hyojin started pushing with them inside me and kept moving her tongue on my clit.  
A familiar sensation was forming in me because of Hyojin, she was making me go crazy. The more I moaned, the more the blonde’s movements became faster.  
« Hyojin, I… » I wasn’t capable of finish my sentence, but Hyojin understood what I was trying to say because with a series of kisses she walked on my body reaching my mouth again. The eldest kissed me and continued to push her fingers inside me while her thumb rubbed my clit. With a stronger push I came, moaning in Hyojin’s mouth. The orgasm hit me stronger than usual, Hyojin kept touching while I rode the climax.  
When I finally calmed down, Hyojin took off her hand, resting it on my leg. I was exhausted, but this didn’t stop me from kissing her again. This kiss was gentle, like the first one that we exchanged earlier.  
« I’ve told you that I was good, » Hyojin said, resting her head in the hollow of my neck and rubbing her nose on my skin. I laughed and gave her a little pinch on her arm.  
« I could become used to this, you know, » She continued, and I couldn’t help but smile after her words. Maybe I could too, maybe it would have helped to explain the strange sensation that I was feeling in my chest.  
However, « We’ll see, » was all I could say in that moment, but I really thought it.  
We didn’t have the time to stay for a while like this, afraid that at any moment the other members could come back home.  
We shared another kiss before heading in our respective rooms.  
  
  
Later in the afternoon, when all the girls came back and I was on my bed thinking about what happened, Hyojin showed up in my room in her pajama and with an adorable smile on her face.  
« Can I stay here? » The blonde asked, I nodded immediately.  
Then we spent the rest of the day cuddling each other and I discovered a side of Hyojin that I didn’t know before.  
I could have really become used to have _this_ with her.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be part of a three one-shot series, hope that you'll like it!


End file.
